


Diferente

by orphan_account



Series: Nuestra Casa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de James Sirius Potter no resultó muy diferente de cómo se la había imaginado. En el caso de Ted Lupin las cosas sucedieron de manera completamente diferente a lo esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferente

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** Slash. Ligeramente angs. Sin betear ¡Hey! Creo que es una advertencia válida, así que por su cuenta y riesgo…
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.
> 
>  **Nota:** Todos los hechizos mencionados y datos sobre Quidditch fueron tomados del Diccionario.org" >[ El Diccionario.Org.](http://eldiccionario.org/index.htm)
> 
> Originalmente publicado en la Comunidad Next_Gen_Esp de Livejournal.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=TedJames_banner_ngt.jpg)

James Sirius Potter era el bromista de la familia Potter-Weasley. Siempre curioso y con la sonrisa brillando detrás de sus pupilas oscuras, era muy parecido a su padre, aunque sus cabellos negros tuvieran reflejos rojizos y una miríada de pecas casi imperceptibles tiñera su pálida piel. A diferencia de Albus, quien había heredado los ojos verdes de los Evans, los de James eran marrones, nadie sabía si eran el legado de Ginevra u otro rasgo que el muchacho mostrara del abuelo con quien compartía nombre. Mucha gente decía ver en él el espíritu de los Merodeadores y de los Gemelos Weasley; sin embargo, escuchó una vez a la abuela Andrómeda decir que él era mucho más de lo nadie sospechaba. James tenía dieciséis años en esa oportunidad y esperó con el corazón latiendo deprisa que eso fuera cierto.

Al terminar Hogwarts recibió varias propuestas para jugar profesionalmente al Quidditch y aceptó la del Puddlemere United como reserva en la posición de cazador. Su decisión generó no pocos enfrentamientos en las cenas familiares. Ginny quería que recapacitara antes de aceptar jugar en el equipo tradicionalmente rival del que ella formó parte en sus años como deportista. Harry pensaba que en los Falmouth Falcons estaría mejor y Ron se exasperaba cada vez porque ni siquiera hizo ademán de pensar en formar parte de los Cannons. Únicamente sus hermanos, Scorpius, Louis y Ted parecieron entender las razones que le llevaron a tomar este camino. Los demás, si tenían alguna opinión se cuidaron bien de darla.

Vivía solo desde los dieciocho, aunque eso era casi una fantasía, porque en rigor de verdad su casa en Londres era el refugio de todos los varones solteros de la familia –incluso de su padre en más de una ocasión y de su tío Charlie toda vez que pasaba por Inglaterra–, solían llamarlo _Nuestra Casa_ y a todos daba mucha gracia el hecho de Harry les haya dado las llaves de Grimmauld Place a los muchachos. Ginevra no le había hablado por más de una semana a su marido cuando se enteró de los planes de James y más aún cuando la idea original era que la casona de los Black fuera el regalo de bodas para Teddy y Victoire cuando por fin se casaran, _si_ se casaban siempre corregía el ex Chico que vivió.

El joven había remodelado parte de la casona a su gusto y estaba cómodo en sus dominios. Los muchachos solían bromear acerca de la cantidad de chicas que llevaba a su guarida, pero la verdad era que James tenía como meta ser titular antes de dos años y para ello necesitaba toda la concentración posible. No era un monje ni mucho menos, pero jamás llevó a nadie a su casa. Había tenido escarceos rápidos en algún rincón oscuro del local de turno, pero no quería pasar de allí. Harry y Ginny fueron muy claros con sus hijos, las relaciones eran bienvenidas, siempre que las cosas fueran claras. James había salido con un par de chicos y algunas chicas en sus años de colegio, aunque nunca creyó estar del todo comprometido con las personas con quienes tenía relación, es decir, sí era fiel y todo el montaje social, mas se reservaba parte de sí mismo y no terminaba de entregarse a nadie.

Sonrió al recibir la lechuza de Ted. El chico había tenido una bronca con Victoire y la abuela Andrómeda le invitó cordialmente a desaparecer de casa hasta que se le pasase el mosqueo. Respondió en el mismo pergamino y no sin antes premiar los servicios de _Moonlight_ la lechuza que Teddy tenía desde sus años en Hogwarts. El ave había sido un regalo de su padre –Harry– cuando Ted entró al colegio, el que su ahijado hubiera elegido un búho nival fue un momento de mucha emoción en la casa, James era muy pequeño para comprender las razones de los abrazos de su madre y los ojos brillando tras las gafas de su papá mientras se dejaba abrazar. Ahora, mientras veía perderse a lo lejos a _Moony_ intentó recordar un momento en que Teddy no fuera el perfecto hermano mayor y no pudo.

  
  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=TedJames_banner-barrita-1.jpg)  
[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=TedJames_banner-barrita-1.jpg)

Mientras Ted veía a James sostener la snitch en alto en medio del estadio y con una sonrisa que opacaba a cualquier _Patronus_ , algo se removió no por primera vez en su interior. A su lado Albus y Louis gritaban y silbaban como locos, Scorpius algo más contenido sonreía de lado con las manos adormecidas de tanto aplaudir.

Era el cierre de la primera temporada de Jamie como buscador titular. Fue una sorpresa para algunos cuando el año anterior el chico les informó de la sugerencia de su entrenadora animándole a probar en esa posición. El muchacho solía jugar como buscador en los eternos enfrentamientos familiares, pero nunca fuera de su entorno más cercano; sin embargo qué duda cabía de que era hijo de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley viéndole lanzarse en picada tras la elusiva pelotita.

– ¡Oh, vamos Ron! Alégrate por el logro de tu sobrino –la alegre voz de su padrino le llegó desde los asientos posteriores del palco. Y si estaban en un palco era más debido a Harry que por James, dado que los directivos del club casi estallaban de alegría toda vez que el héroe nacional se presentaba en las instalaciones.

– Es que dime, Harry, ¿por qué no la atrapó las doce veces anteriores, eh? –el tono entre indignado y dolido de Ron Weasley era casi hilarante– Yo te diré por qué. ¡Es tu hijo! Y como dice el Hurón, los Potter necesitan hacerse notar… o eso o realmente quería matarme del disgusto… 425 a 120… ¡425, Merlín bendito!

Observando cómo James bajaba de la escoba y era abrazado por sus compañeros de equipo, el joven auror debió darle algo de razón al pelirrojo tío de… bueno… casi de todos los que estaban alrededor en ese momento. James pudo terminar el juego al menos seis veces antes, pero esperó hasta que la ventaja del Puddlemere fuera completa para hacerlo. No por exhibirse, sino que James era un Potter de pies a cabeza y ser competitivo lo llevaba en la sangre, lo que sumado a su espíritu de compañerismo hacían de él una pieza clave para cualquier equipo que le tuviera. Desde que el chico se fuera a vivir solo, fueran muchas las ocasiones en que le recibió en _Nuestra Casa_ , el sobrenombre que le pusieran de broma a Grimmauld Place hacía cuatro años pasó a ser definitivo cuando, al terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, Al también se instaló allí.

Teddy recordaba la cara de indignada tristeza de su tío Draco cuando Scorp le informó durante la cena de su cumpleaños que se mudaría a la Casa Black con sus amigos ese mismo verano. Claramente eso conllevó a otro enfrentamiento Potter-Malfoy entre los miembros de la generación mayor, pero en nada modificó la decisión de los chicos. Y si estaban Al y Scorp, Louis no tardó en tomar un cuarto para él cada vez que estaba libre. Esos tres eran inseparables, incluso ahora que Scorpius viajaba por el Mundo –muggle y mágico– encantando a todos por igual con su apariencia y talento musical y que las prácticas de Al en San Mungo parecían interminables. Los silbidos a su alrededor se intensificaron al instante en que James montó nuevamente su escoba y voló hacia donde ellos se encontraba.

– Papá. Es tuya.

Las palabras gritadas por el buscador hicieron que ese _algo_ que se había mudado a vivir en el estómago de Teddy se removiera como loco e hiciera que su corazón brincara en su pecho de manera alarmante. Antes de girar para volver con sus compañeros, James le dedicó la sonrisa que era sólo para Ted, esa en la que le preguntaba si estaba orgulloso de él, le decía lo feliz que estaba y prometía travesuras sin fin para después. La sonrisa de hermano que desde hacía buen rato dolía en el alma cada vez que era su receptor.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=TedJames_banner-barrita-1.jpg)

El día más triste de la vida de Ted Lupin fue también el más emotivo. Su hermosa, valiente y embarazada esposa se había interpuesto entre un par de niños y una maldición en pleno Diagon Alley. Unos atracadores redujeron a la madre de los pequeños usándolos como escudos humanos, al huir, uno de ellos se volteó y lanzó un _Glacius_ dándole en plena espalda a Victoire. Ted nunca supo cómo llegó a San Mungo. Los Sanadores nada podían hacer por los daños que el hechizo provocó en la joven, pero hicieron hasta lo imposible por salvar al pequeño en su vientre. Mientras Ted sollozaba destrozado en brazos de su padrino jurando venganzas terribles contra quienes le quitaron la vida a su mujer y un manto de dolor y lágrimas envolvía a todos, en los brazos de James lloraba quedito un pequeño bebé.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=TedJames_banner-barrita-1.jpg)

Ted vendió la casa en la viviera con Victoire y para sorpresa de la mayoría se mudó a _Nuestra Casa_. La abuela Andrómeda y tía Narcissa intentaron hacerle ver que aquel no era entorno para criar a un niño, Fleur y Molly Weasley se ofrecieron a cuidar del pequeño, a criarlo en tanto el joven viudo lograra recomponerse o lo que fuera que necesitara en ese momento de congoja. No obstante, el lado Black del mago salió a relucir como pocas veces en la vida, se mantuvo determinado y no cedió ante ninguna crítica o sugerencia. Harry le ofreció una licencia por tiempo indeterminado que el auror aceptó poniendo como plazo de retorno el segundo mes.

El pequeño Lupin pasó su segundo mes de vida entre el sonido del violín de Scorpius, las charlas sobre todo de su tío Lou, las continuas revisiones de su Sanador particular y los brazos cálidos de su padrino, James. En medio del luto y de la tragedia los cuatro magos habían hallado el tiempo para montar una nursery para el niño, habitación en la que raramente le encontraban porque se la pasaba en su bebesit flotando junto al adulto de turno o en la mochila _portabebé_ que Hugo encontró entre las cosas que Victoire había comprado para su niño y se salvó del dolor de Ted. El único que se había animado al artilugio fue James una noche en que, doloridos por el entrenamiento, sus brazos pedían piedad y el niño lloraba sin parar al verse en su cunita y no en brazos, desde ese momento para gracia de los demás magos, era el método favorito del deportista para cargar al pequeño.

Y allí cobraba relevancia otra de las situaciones sin resolver que la pérdida de Victoire trajo aparejada. Ted no ponía ningún nombre a su hijo, incapaz de utilizar el nombre que habían pensado durante meses y era el secreto mejor guardado de la pareja. Scorpius lo llamaba _sobrino_ , Albus y Louis _peque_ y James le decía _quaffle_ porque él era el encargado de depositarlo en la cuna y era más difícil que acertarle a los aros en un duro partido. Ted miraba al niño casi desde lejos, la presencia de los otros hombres en la casa cubría bastante la imposibilidad que sentía por conectar del todo con el bebé. Era como si la muerte de Victoire se hubiera llevado consigo toda capacidad para escapar de esa sensación de adormecimiento que le envolvía.

James veía con preocupación la forma en que Ted cuidaba del pequeño, casi como si temiera involucrarse demasiado. El niño pasaba más noches en la habitación de su padrino que en la propia, pero cuando eso sucedía, era Teddy quien le atendía si lloraba, el buscador sentía cómo se le partía el alma al ver las lágrimas brillar en los ojos grises del otro mago toda vez que se sabía a solas con el bebé en brazos. Los cabellos rubios del niño nada tenían que envidiar a los de los Malfoy, su piel sonrosada y suave era la mezcla exacta entre las de sus padres y James no dudaba de que el parecido con su mamá lo que dolía tanto en el alma del auror.

– Rigel – La voz de Ted le llegó desde la puerta de la nursery.

– ¿Rigel? ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó James haciendo carantoñas el bebé en la cuna.

– Su nombre es Rigel, no _quaffle_ –con eso se dio media vuelta y se marchó al Ministerio.

Ese día su hijo cumplía cuatro meses de vida.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=TedJames_banner-barrita-1.jpg)

James sentía la casa vacía. Esa semana tía Fleur tenía a Rigel con ella y su familia y, aunque cansado después de sus entrenamientos, el mago no podía menos que extrañar sus juegos con el niño. Los viajes y guardias de todos se habían visto organizados como nunca antes, para que siempre hubiera dos de ellos ubicables por cualquier eventualidad. Le habían invitado a una fiesta esa noche, pero ya casi por hábito declinó cortésmente y se dirigió a la casona al salir de los vestuarios. James tenía veinticuatro años y se sabía atractivo, sin embargo, estaba solo desde hacía un tiempo; no quería pensar que su celibato se remontaba a poco más de nueve meses antes, justo antes de… antes del nacimiento de Rigel. Al solía comentar, cuando no estuviera Ted cerca para oírle, que lo que tenía era depresión post parto, a lo que James contestaba que el problema del Sanador era que no se follaba a quién en verdad deseaba y por esa razón le incordiaba día sí y día también.

James era consciente de que su relación con el niño era más de padre que de padrino, que ahora sí lo era ante los ojos del Mundo Mágico. El bebé era tan suyo como de Ted y eso no podía negarlo nadie. Pero a últimas fechas otra cosa le preocupaba más, ya que se encontró más de una vez mirando a su _hermano_ como nunca lo había hecho. Los cabellos –que podían pasar del azul más profundo al rubio más luminoso o al castaño profundo con mechones algo más claros que tanto le gustaba– le tentaban a enredar los dedos y tironear un poco para ver qué reacción obtenía. Podía perderse en la imagen de los abdominales de Teddy cuando bajaba en la noche a calentar un biberón vistiendo sólo el pantalón del pijama, sin detenerse a pensar en lo inapropiado de ese tren de pensamientos. Otras veces terminó tragando con dificultad al verle tan sólo con una toalla anudada flojamente a la cintura y con Rigel en brazos.

¡Ay, Godric! Estaba jodido.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que se había masturbado pensando en Teddy en los pasados dos meses, creía que Albus sospechaba algo, al maldito no se le escapaba nada, salvo tal vez que traía loco a Scorpius hacía más de diez años –pero según su padre era normal porque _es un Potter ¿sabes?_ –, el caso era que su hermano le miraba con cierta tristeza cuando pensaba que James no le prestaba atención. El sitio que eligió para esa actividad era un sillón de cuero negro en un rincón de su alcoba, prefería no hacerlo en la cama porque le daba la idea de una intimidad y compromiso que entendía falsa y francamente la ducha ya no era viable desde que había empezado a jugar en la tina con Rigel como cualquier padre joven y, si bien la ducha estaba separada, era el mismo ambiente y le resultaba imposible siquiera pensarlo.

Con el nene en casa de sus abuelos, Albus y Ted de guardia y Scorpius en Italia, tenía la casa sólo para él. Luego de cenar algo ligero y ver algo de televisión, se dirigió al dormitorio. Ver porno no le ponía tanto como en la adolescencia, sin embargo, esta noche estaba tan caliente que apenas alcanzó a mal cerrar la puerta –sin hechizos ni nada porque ni se le ocurrió y porque no era necesario– antes de caminar quitándose los pantalones y la camiseta hasta su mesa de noche y tomar el lubricante.

Ted creyó morir de la impresión cuando al pasar algo sucio y lastimado frente a la habitación de James. Oyó como un quejido y el sonido inconfundible de un mueble golpeando rítmicamente contra la pared. ¡Por la puta Morgana, James estaba con alguien! Los gemidos del chico subieron de intensidad y por lo visto el otro participante de esa fiesta era muy silencioso. Lo odió, los odió a ambos, al desconocido por tener a su sueño imposible entre las piernas y a James por seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Se sentía excitado y sucio allí detrás de la puerta oyendo cómo el placer se llevaba al deportista a otras costas, hasta que lo oyó.

– Ted… ¡Oh, Circe! ¡Teddy!

Cuando el silencio reinó nuevamente, empujó con cuidado la puerta y su visión se hizo borrosa. Allí estaba James en el sofá negro de la esquina. Solo. Desnudo, transpirado, con una pierna en el suelo y la otra en el respaldo de cuero, con dos dedos aún enterrados en el culo y los ojos cerrados con fuerza…

Huyó desesperado. Huyó porque el _algo_ que años atrás se instalara en su estómago, acababa de despertar de su largo sueño y con furia le exigía que entre al cuarto y se entierre en el Paraíso que ahora ocupaban un par de largos dedos. Huyó porque no debía, porque no tenía derecho a vivir esa fantasía cuando su esposa no hacía un año se había ido para siempre.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=TedJames_banner-barrita-1.jpg)

El día en que Rigel cumplió dos años, Ted conoció los celos como nunca antes. Un guitarrista amigo de Scorpius flirteaba descaradamente con James y a todas luces a James la situación le encantaba. No era idiota, sabía que en sus viajes y salidas James quedaba con algún tío o con alguna bruja, pero jamás trajo a nadie a casa y, si bien era cierto que a este Marcus no lo había invitado él, también lo era que no disimulaba lo encantado que se sentía por no ser el cazador, sino la presa esta vez.

– ¡Abuelo Hary! ¡Abuelo Hary! – la voz de su hijo le apartó de su reconcentrada contemplación de la seducción de su más acariciado sueño… por otro hombre.

– ¿Qué traes en las manos, Rigel?

– Es mi _pufky_ –mostró levantando a una suave bola de pelos que se acurrucaba en su pequeño uniforme azul de Quidditch.

– ¿Un Puffskein, Malfoy? –La voz de Harry salió por entre sus dientes apretados.

– ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿No puedes aceptar que mi regalo le gusta más al niño?

Teddy dejó de escucharlos. Entre ambos hombres habían comprado cerca de dos docenas de regalitos para su hijo por el simple hecho de competir entre ellos y porque Rigel era el único niño que les miraba con adoración por igual. Su tío Draco esperaba con poca paciencia que Scorpius le diera un nieto y su padrino Harry ya desesperaba porque con casi cincuenta años ninguno de sus hijos parecía dispuesto a darle otro. Si bien él no vencía el temor de perder también al pequeño, ya no era el padre distante y aterrado del primer año de Rigel. Nunca se perdonaría por el casi abandono en que sumió a su niño, tampoco podía agradecer lo suficiente a esa banda de desquiciados con quienes compartía casa y habían cuidado del pequeño hasta que él logró rehacerse. No intentó siquiera explicarles que veía en Rigel la repetición de su historia, huérfano desde siempre y con preguntas que nadie podría contestar.

James reía con ganas, la charla con Hugo y Marcus era cuando poco hilarante. Los dos parecían determinados a hacerle reír hasta las lágrimas y el músico, además, buscaba tenerlo en su cama. Estaba considerando la posibilidad cuando vio a Ted del otro lado del patio de la Madriguera. La mirada fija, los labios apretados y tantos sentimientos bailando entre ambos hicieron que la risa se congelara y el buscador de los Puddlemere se disculpara y entrara en la casa. Esto no podía estar pasando. Su confusión era algo del pasado; que sí, cada vez que estaba con alguien no cerraba los ojos porque sabía que sería el nombre de Teddy el que escaparía de sus labios si lo hacía; que sí había días en que odiaba verle _Nuestra Casa_ caminando casi desnudo y con su sonrisa de antaño renovada en una entre melancólica y madura. Odiaba que el amor que Ted sentía por su prima Victoire siguiera tan vivo como siempre. Okay, su infatuada confusión era hoy tan real como más de un año atrás, sin embargo, le pondría remedio. Saldría al patio y le daría una oportunidad a Marcus de sacar aunque más no fuera por unas horas a Ted Lupin de su sistema.

Ted vio la sonrisa congelada de James y su apresurada entrada a la cocina de la abuela Molly y lo siguió. No pudo evitar hacerlo, en realidad ni se lo planteó. Para su sorpresa, escuchó el final del quedo monólogo de James consigo mismo _“Marcus… sacar a Ted…”_. Sus manos y pies cobraron vida propia y mientras estos lo llevaban justo hasta quedar a un paso del delgado cuerpo del otro hombre, aquellas se ceñían posesivas a las caderas cubiertas por un par de jeans.

James se sobresaltó por un instante e hizo ademán de alejarse, lo que no llegó a hacer porque Teddy cerró la distancia entre ellos y con un susurro le dejó pegado al suelo.

– No. No te lo permitiré.

Sus labios acariciaron el lóbulo del mago y sintió el cuerpo de James luchar entre el deseo de dejarse llevar y el rechazo de una situación no permitida por él.

– Ted sabes que si hacemos esto no habrá vuelta atrás.

– Entre nosotros no hay vuelta atrás, Jamie, jamás la hubo.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=TedJames_banner-barrita-1.jpg)

El cuerpo de James tocó el cuero del sillón de su dormitorio justo antes de que Ted apartara sus piernas y se colocara entre ellas. Con una sonrisa depredadora y los dedos enredados en los cabellos oscuros se inclinó besarle ya sin contener las ganas. Pronto la camiseta blanca que cubría el torso del hombre bajo su cuerpo fue una molestia de la que había que deshacerse cuanto antes. Mientras su necesitada erección se frotaba desvergonzada contra la de James separadas por capas de tela, le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta y se dejó quitar la propia. Tomó nuevamente entre sus manos ese rostro con finas pecas y dejó que su boca hablara todo lo que su corazón deseaba directamente contra los labios, dientes y lengua de su amante. James no soportaba pensar en el después, sólo quería que los pantalones de Ted desaparecieran y tenerle profundamente enterrado en su culo o se moriría de frustración en los próximos minutos. De alguna manera, pareció dejar clara su necesidad porque sintió a Ted separarse y con un gesto interrogante quitarse los pantalones y calzoncillos de un solo tirón. Señaló hacia su mesita de noche y Ted casi corrió a por el lubricante. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas, el calor de su deseo caldeaba la alcoba y para su sorpresa, se vio jalado hacia el lecho donde se dejó caer sin gracia y sin importarle lo más mínimo. Pronto se vio de cara al edredón y con los dedos de Ted tentando su entrada ya untados en la aromática loción que utilizaba para lubricarle. Su pene dolía de puro deseo y se acarició un par de veces antes de verse de espaldas al colchón nuevamente y con Teddy sosteniendo sus manos a la altura del rostro. Sólo negó con la cabeza y volvió a girarle para continuar con sus dedos la tarea de relajarlo lo suficiente para la penetración. James era el sueño húmedo de media población mágica y era glorioso tenerle gimiendo desesperado bajo sus ministraciones, sin embargo, Ted era consciente de que si no apresuraba un poco las cosas ni siquiera llegaría a penetrarlo antes de correrse. Elevó las caderas pálidas y de a poco fue enterrándose en ese calor húmedo, de milagro recordó algún hechizo de limpieza antes de continuar y llevar todo demasiado lejos. James se inclinó con un gemido agudo y el auror no pudo resistir la tentación de hacerle incorporar pegado a su pecho para besar tanto de su cuello y boca como la posición le permitía. De un solo movimiento, James se soltó y para su sorpresa giró hasta quedar de frente a él y empujándole hasta quedar acostado se empaló nuevamente. Ted empujó un par de veces con desesperación y volvió a incorporarse sosteniendo a su amante por la espalda, sus rostros muy cercanos el uno del otro y las miradas encadenadas mientras James subía y bajaba sin piedad para con ninguno de los dos. Rápidamente todo fue demasiado para Ted y masturbando con fuerza al chico en su falda dejó que el orgasmo arrase con todo, su mano siguió de manera errática con las caricias y sintió el semen bañándola a los pocos instantes.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=TedJames_banner-barrita-1.jpg)

El día del cumpleaños número veintiocho James Sirius Potter adoptó a su sobrino y ahijado como propio, con la bendición de su familia y amigos. Pero eso no lo hacía más hijo suyo de lo que fuera desde la primera vez que le tuvo en brazos. Casi nadie sabía la historia detrás del nombre del pequeño y no fue hasta después de su unión con Ted, que el auror le confió el secreto de por qué su pequeño _quaffle_ se llamaba como parte del Cazador flanqueado por su leal guardián. No fue sencillo que algunos miembros de la familia aceptaran su pareja con Teddy, sin embargo, tampoco fue tan traumático como había temido en algún momento. Ese mismo día anunció que al cumplir los treinta se retiraría del Quidditch profesional. Como siempre hubo bromas y algún que otro incidente en el festejo –Albus golpeó casi hasta la inconsciencia a la cita de Scorpius, pero esa es otra historia–, al finalizar la jornada luego de acostar a Rigel, se reunió con los muchachos en la cocina. Louis mediaba entre un cabreado Scorpius y un no menos molesto Albus. Ted se acercó hasta él y abrazándole por detrás susurró:

– _Nuestra Casa_ jamás será aburrida o dejará de darnos algo diferente.

– Diferente sí. Pero juntos como la primera vez.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Bela_Kikinu ^__^
> 
> *El Puddlemere United fue fundado en 1163 y se desconoce el lugar de su sede, a los fines de este fic se halla en Londres.
> 
> *Rigel es la segunda estrella en importancia en la constelación de Orión, el Cazador, de allí la relación con James desde el mismo inicio de la vida del peque. Dado que Sirius es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Can Mayor que flanquea al Cazador en la bóveda celeste.


End file.
